


treasure

by Kaiyote



Category: Glee
Genre: Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27659135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiyote/pseuds/Kaiyote
Summary: you know you can make my wish come true if you let me treasure you (seblaine vid)
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	treasure

**Author's Note:**

> song: "treasure" by bruno mars


End file.
